Hate & Want
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: COMPLETE She didn’t like him she didn’t like him at all. Actually she hated him. Loathed him…but then again that was exactly why she was so drawn to him.She hated him! But oh how she wanted him


_She didn't like him; she didn't like him at all. Actually she hated him. Loathed him…but then again that was exactly why she was so drawn to him._

_His bright blue eyes that turned grey when he stared at her. His long blonde hair that she itched to move out of his eyes, and that tall, lean, muscular body that she imagined rubbing against her every night. _

_She hated him! But oh how she wanted him._

Dropping her shoulder bag on the floor besides the comfortable chair in the room of requirements she dropped onto the seat and sighed with relief. She saw in the corner a muggle cd player with her favourite cd next to it. She flicked her wand and it started to play.

Her eyes drifted closed but she didn't sleep…she just relaxed. Something she _never_ did.

Hermione Granger was a strict, stressed out, hormonal teen. And that's exactly what made her move her hands down her body to cup her crotch at this very moment.

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw two blue ones staring at her from across the room.

'Well Granger, who would have thought you were into pleasure. Last time I checked you were an uptight bitch.'

'Well Malfoy, even the uptight need to relax.' She started unbuttoning her jeans and slid down the zip. She watched his eyes gleam in the soft light so she slid her jeans right of and sat there for a moment.

When he had finished looking at her she started pulling off her top and pants.

'Let me help you with that' his voice was cool as he walked over to her and took it off her. Now she was clad in a black bra and panties. He took the sight in and silently thanked god for the great gift he was about to receive.

'That's no fair. Your fully clothed and im in my under garments.' Hermione said in a sulky voice. He smirked and sat so she could manoeuvre herself on top of him and in turn released him of his clothing.

'Granger, you better be good. I could spread this around the school in a matter of seconds you know.' She smiled.

'I know _Malfoy _but you wont need to, ask anyone who knows and they will tell you, once you have a taste you keep coming back for more!' He quirked an eyebrow and unclasped her bra revealing firm round breasts. He slowly rubbed them as Hermione moaned in pleasure and her nipples hardened.

'I sincerely hope so for your sake Granger.'

She looked at his boxers, now pitched up like a tent, and moved to pull them off. When she saw him she gasped and he took the falter as an opportunity to get back on top of her.

He removed her wet panties and glanced at her whole body.

'God, you look good Granger…real…good!'

He lowered himself so his head was between her legs and softly breathed on her causing her to sigh. Then he planted kisses on and around her clit and finally he inserted his tongue into her cunt. She groaned loudly as his tongue searched around and made smooth motions inside of her.

She tried to grind against him but he held her still and tortured her until her climax when he got up, licking his lips and planting feathery kisses up her body. She moved her hand down to his crotch and started stoking it. She saw his eyes roll into the back of his head but he stopped her and whispered in her ear,

'I need you…now!'

He positioned himself above her soaking wet pussy and entered, the both of them moaning loudly as he pushed in and out at a very slow pace.

'Faster Malfoy…you have to go…faster' Hermione almost screamed out as he pumped himself into her.

He thrust over and over, at different angles and when he hit her G-spot she yelled out and orgasmed. When that was over he kept going and she hit her third climax for the night.

'Fuck…your…good Malfoy.' She squeezed out between breaths.

"And don't I know it…' He hit her G-spot one last time and they both yelled out in pleasure as they both went over the edge.

Draco flopped down beside her and both were gasping for breath when…

'Well, well, well Granger. What do we have hear?' Hermione woke out of her revelry to see blue eyes glancing at her sweating form.

'I must admit, I never thought you would be one for pleasuring yourself…'

'Well now I have you to do it for me, don't I?' She said just as she realised what a perfect, hateful dream she had woken from. A dream that wasn't nearly finished…


End file.
